According to the conventional disc storage case, a main body of a container and its cover are connected by hinges. These hinges are often broken when the case is dropped or after the case is repeatedly opened and closed. In other storage cases a container section is slidably entrapped within an outer cover. In these storage cases it is often necessary to use two hands to open the case making the case inconvenient and unsafe for use in an automobile. In the previous storage cases it is also difficult to remove the compact disc from the container often resulting in damage to the compact disc.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a compact disc storage case that has a cover section which is slidable with relation to the compartment section by the use of one hand. It would be a further benefit, to have a compact disc storage case that is durable. It would be an additional benefit, to have a compact disc storage case that allows a user to easily access and remove the stored compact disc.